Powerless
by Wolph
Summary: After escaping the Abyss, Loki finds himself trapped on Midgard, powerless and in the apartment of an angry political science student. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Powerless**

**Rating: **T (subject to change for later chapters)

**Pairing:** Loki/Darcy, Jane/Thor

**Genre: **Humor/Drama (Drama is near the end)

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss, Loki finds himself trapped on Midgard, powerless and in the apartment of an angry political science student. (sorry summary sucks)

**Authors Note:** Hello all! So I'm trying something new and recently stumbled on this lovely pairing called **LARCY** needless to say I fell in love and this idea had been floating around in my head for some time and in between writing tests and papers I began typing up this bad boy. I have been reading some fantastic Loki/Darcy stories such as _The Thrice Bloody Triliogy_, _Mischief and Tasers and They say fortune is a _wheel(GO READ THEM!) and thought that wanted to take a stab at the pairing. I apologize if some facts are in correct and if they are, let me know in a constructive manner and I will happily correct it. I really hope you all enjoy this story that I've written, I'm going to try and keep the updates regular if that is an incentive to read on !

**Chapter One**

It had been six agonizing months since Thor had lost his brother and the only way to the woman he loved. He would spend hours staring into the deep abyss that extended from the damaged Bifrost. Many would joke that he was slowly taking over Heimdalls job, but nobody would dare jest that notion in front of Thor for fear of his wrath. In the beginning he was strong with hope that he would be able to return to Midgard, or that Heimdall would have word of Loki.

But there was nothing.

So here he stood, watching the stars move with the Bifrost shimmered below him. Heimdall slowly approached his footsteps loud and thunderous while he moved. He stood next to the God of Thunder; silence existed between them before Thor spoke up.

"I see nothing," he said with a defeated chuckle.

"That is because you're not looking close enough Young Odin son," Heimdall bellowed out.

"You're as bad as my old teacher's guardian, teaching me in verses and cryptic meanings, it bores me," Thor said squatting down to rest on his heels.

"It allows for you to make your own conclusions," Heimdall said looking down at the God; he could see the cracks in his visage that Thor had created with the Asgardain Court. He spoke of hope and strength, but currently the God was lacking both.

"You miss them, don't you Odin son," Heimdall asked.

"More than I can tolerate," Thor said resting his head in his hands. He felt the growing headache that had formed formal of the worrying he had done. Trying to ease his thoughts he sought comforting by asking Heimdall what his human love was up to.

The great guardian look a deep breath and stared down into the abyss that nearly drove Thor crazy, but the guardian had a sight like no other, traveling through dimensions and planets to rest on Jane Foster. He could see her as clear as day, her hair pulled back by a pen, while she chewed on another attempting to decipher the blueprints and calculations before her. He could feel the frustrations streaming off her, but there was hope amongst it. Her co-worker and friend Erik entered the room with another set of data sheets located in a folder with the symbol of SHIELD stamped on the front. Their words were silent to him, but Jane had turned to Erik her eyes widening and launching herself into the older man's arms. She was near tears with joy, grabbing her blue prints and rushing from the room to alert others.

Heimdall pulled his vision back away from Midgard and back to Asgard and Thor.

"It seems that there might be hope Odin son, Jane Foster is close, very close to bridging the gap between our worlds," he stated. Thor's face lighted up, his heart pounded in his chest, and he fought the urge to hug the large man, but figured that be inappropriate. But another matter crossed his mind, Loki. He was hoping that good news came in pairs clearing his throat to address Heimdall.

"And my brother?" he asked. It was the sound of hope in his voice that made Heimdall grimaced. He closed his eyes exhaling deeply as he tried to search for the lost trickster. It was fruitless, he was trapped in a never ending vortex that not even Heimdall's site could penetrate. He opened his eyes back to this world, turning to look down at the Young Odin son.

"Your brother has escaped my sight before. There is no sign of him amongst the realms, but that could be because he doesn't want to be found," he announced. Although the spike of pain filtered through Thor's eyes, Heimdall still saw that los flicker of hope in his eyes. He was still holding on to the idea that Loki was alive and well.

Thor came to stand tall next to the Bifrost guardian, his hand resting firmly on his shoulder.

"Many thanks," and with that Thor turned on his heels and headed back to the Asgardian Court. Sending out a silent prayer that whispered into the ears of all the cosmic forces.

"Please brother, be safe"

**ASGARD**

He couldn't remember how long he had been falling. His body was weightless but had an obvious trajectory of down. He felt weak, and helpless his mind running through the events that brought him to this black abyss it was all that had kept him sane for this long. Although he knew that if he did not escape this darkness he would lose himself to it. But he didn't know how to escape.

In anger he let out a dark scream, but it was just sucked back into the void with only angered him even more. Closing his eyes Loki used the last of his power to search for something, anything to anchor himself to a plane and escape this nightmare. He felt his powers being sucked from him as he felt weaker and weaker. He was beginning to lose hope and once all of his powers were gone, he would truly be damned. Suddenly he felt it, the cosmic power that he anchored his magic to, and began to pull. He pulled on this power as hard as he could; slowly he felt his body descend faster and faster as his magic's guided him towards salvation. The blackness exploded in light as thunder and lightning rolled around him. This was familiar, it felt like he was descending into the Bifrost, but this was much more unstable, he feared if lost concentration even for moment he would lose the cosmic energy and be left in the blackness.

As time sped up, the blackness dissolved and gave birth to the light, more specifically a twisted vortex that sucked him down faster and faster into the ground. His chest expanded as he felt his heart nearly burst from his chest; turning back he saw the last reminisce of the darkness leave his site. He was free. Loki let out a boastful laugh he had beaten the darkness. Although in this moment of triumph he forgot about his concentration, and suddenly he felt his body jerk. It was violent and the vortex changed directions leading him away from the cosmic power.

**NEW MEXICO**

Jane Foster was attempting to translate the latest research SHIELD had provided her about the wormhole technology they were helping her develop when alarm bells went off, and by alarm bells it was loud sirens and flashing lights. A man's voice came over the speaker system informing occupants of the proper evacuation procedure. Jane turned to see the civilian SHIELD staff running and shoving each other to get out of the building. They were screaming and panicking, and right now Jane was lucky she was locked in her glass office. Although she was worried about the sudden alarm, she was currently trapped in her office. Only when the last civilian ran screaming did she make a break for it. She had to find out what was going on.

Jane made a run for Erik's office, shoving the door open only to find that he wasn't there and it looked like he hadn't been there for a long time, his equipment was actually collecting dust. Jane's heart pounded in her chest, where was he? Turning she made a rush down the hallway dodging the few people left in the building and screaming Erik's name. She came around a corner and ran directly into someone, crashing to the ground with a thud Jane felt her world spin. She tried to stand, but she was still dizzy from hitting the ground. A hand came down to help her up, whoever helped her up began to dust her off and tell her the proper procedures of exiting the building. Jane looked up to see a small white name tag reading Clint Barton. Jane was tuning him in as he was telling her to go back the way she came to exit the building safely, instead she reached out and grabbed his firmly by the shoulders to get his attention.

Clint stared down at the young woman he collided with, where as he was fine he wasn't sure about her she was shaky and disorientated and didn't seem to be grasping what he was trying to tell her.

"Ma'am, I said you have to go back the way you ca-!"

"Where is Erik Selvig?" she asked. Clint furrowed his brow, the name ringing a bell in his head, actually the name sounded a gong - it was Erik who had initiated the evacuation procedure because the cube he was working on had sudden become nuclear.

"I'm sorry ma'am but again you're going to have to exit the building." But again his command was ignored as she shook him.

"Listen goddamnit! My name is Jane Foster and I need to know where my colleague is!" she screamed at him. Now Jane's name rang a gong too. With that notion he pulled her off of him and dragged her along with him towards the basement of the complex.

Jane had never been here, she didn't even know this part of the SHIELD complex existed, and she had scouted this place out the first week she had been here. The closer and closer they came to their destination light began to fill the corridor, blinding light. Jane had to shield her eyes for fear they would burn out of her head.

Clint reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out two sets of sunglasses reaching to hand Jane one before putting on his own set. Jane put the glasses on and sighed in relief, her eyes weren't burning out of her skull. They were coming closer and closer to the end of the corridor, a white door with blue light blazing out from under it, but they didn't go into that room instead they turned to the right and entered another room. This one was cramped and small filled with monitors which were blinding with light, although with the glasses on she could make out a small cube shape in the middle of the blinding light.

"Jane?" she heard a voice call to her. Turning she found herself nearly pressed against Erik as he sat down in front of another few monitors measuring radiating levels and power output, all levels were reaching critical. Next to Erik stood Nick Fury who continued to watch the monitors, sweat beading down his face.

"What's going on Erik?" she asked. Erik held his hands up in defeat.

"We have no idea, I was running diagnostics and sudden it started to power up and now it looks like it's going to explode!" he yelled, soon the cube began to release a loud whinnying sound which attempted to burst their ear drums. Everyone in the room reached up to grab their ears cringing at the sound.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Clint yelled out behind Jane.

"What do you think we've been working on?" Erik yelled back. He was typing furiously on the keyboard, his head twitching at the sound. Jane could see the trail of blood that slowly made its way out from his ear. Jane went to scream at Erik to cover his ears but all of a sudden it was like someone cut the power to the cube. Instead of the bright blue light and ear shattering whine, all that was left was a smoking cube. All the inhabitants of the room stared at the monitors expecting something to happen, a possible explosion? Jane looked down from the camera monitors to the diagnostic readings which all had leveled out to acceptable levels.

"... Did someone cut the power," Clint asked. Jane turned to ask Erik what he did but her phone in her pocket went off. She paused and reached down to pull her smartphone out and check what was going on. It was an internet message alerting her to a change in weather patterns. Jane rushed over to the computer that Erik was sitting at and nearly shoved him out of the seat. Erik managed to get out of the chair but only to be crushed against Fury.

"We need a bigger room," mumbled Fury.

"I don't know, kind of like it," Clint announced with a smile, it just so happened he was extremely close to Jane Foster although she acted like he was non-existent as she typed furiously on the computer before her. Both Fury and Erik turned their glares on Clint which caused his grin to fade.

Erik turned his glare down to Jane, leaning over to see what she was doing.

"What do you have?" He asked. Jane typed in a few more commands before she brought up a familiar weather pattern as well as the electro-magnetic readings in the area. She turned to look up at Erik with hopeful eyes.

"It's another wormhole," she announced. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of Thor returning to her.

"Where?" Jane turned back to the computer typing in a few keys before a large pop up expanded on the screen. Jane felt squished as everybody crushed against her to see the big reveal. Clint was the one to make the first comment.

"Uh... Portales ... well that's not very climatic, must have a thing for the peanuts"

**PORTALES, NEW MEXICO**

It had been six months since anything weird had happened to Darcy Lewis. In fact six months ago she had completed her internship with Jane Foster, wished her well and left to return to Portales to complete her studies. Although Darcy enjoyed the adventure they had experience (in fact she occasionally enjoyed the mental image she had kept of Thor), she missed her apartment and the normal life she lived that lacked any sort of danger. So when her ceiling caved in and something smashed through her coffee table and exited out through the floor. She nearly changed the colour of her pants to brown.

Darcy had been enjoying her movie night complete with a bowl of popcorn and cheesy romance movies. She was dressed in her favorite pair of pajamas pants and tank top; she had just showered so her hair was tied up into a messy bun to keep it from dripping all over her couch. She was just getting to the juicy part which always made her scream at the television when she heard rumbling. She didn't remember Portales being famous for earth quakes and was going to shrug it off when her coffee table began to dance across the ground and lighting and thundered sounded outside.

The lights flickered on and off, her television sound started to warp and Darcy grew extremely nervous. She had seen those emergency earth quake films and made a run for the arch way in her kitchen. She still had a clear view of the TV from here but now she was dodging fallen utensils and plates. Her cupboards exploded and dropped all of her plastic and china plates on the ground causing her to jump for fear of being cut. Her pictures rattled off the walls, the lightning and thunder getting louder and louder.

The vibrations were getting worse as the dry wall in her apartment began to dust, the bricks on her ceiling began to shake out of place and dropped on the ground, crushing the small nick-knacks that dared make their home below them. Darcy let out a screech as the shaking got worse and worse, and then she saw her ceiling bow and crack. The loud thud of something hitting the floor above her forced her ceiling to crack under the pressure and it exploded in dust. Whatever it was hit her coffee table with such for it detonated and sent shards flying in opposite directions. But whatever it was didn't stop there, it continued through her floor and smashed through her pipes; water burst out and soaked her bookshelf wrecking everything in its path as the object continued down through the last two floors before the loud crack of cement told Darcy that maybe it stopped. The thunder and lightning softened and the shaking ceased, it was as if the world had returned to normal.

Holding her chest Darcy struggled to breath, unsure of what had just happened. Something had smashed through her ceiling and continued down to the basement of the apartment complex. She inched her way towards the hole hoping to avoid shards of glass and other material that would hurt if stepped on. Darcy leaned over to look up first to see how far it had come, and she was surprised to see a clear shot through the roof of her 6 story apartment to the basement. In fact most inhabitants where also peering down the hole, to see what was at the bottom.

Darcy winched as she saw her above neighbor Mrs. Porter holding only 1 of her 5 million cats in her hands, her usually beautiful hair was wrapped up in tight curlers and she was still wearing her bathrobe and green face mask which made her seem like a terrifying monster. Seemed that whatever it was, smashed through her bathroom.

"Hi, Mrs. Porter!" Darcy called up to her neighbor with a smile. Mrs. Porter simply gave her a dirty glare, holding her cat close to her chest.

"Darcy Lewis! What did you do?" She said in an accusing ton. Darcy gave her a dead pan look, like she caused all of this; well that crazy cabwoman's mind would take her there thinking that she had anything to do with the giant hole in their apartment. Darcy shook it off and tried to see what at caused all this but all she saw was wreckage and dust. With a sigh she headed over to her closet and searched for a pair of shoes and a flashlight. Luckily she found one of each and headed out the door of her apartment. It seemed that the object had missed the stairwell, which was good for her.

Darcy headed towards the stair well only to run into one of her neighbors specifically Travis. He was tall and built like a tank, although he didn't have the godly looks that Thor did, he was cute, plus he was a pre-med student. He had short brown hair cropped perfectly, bright blue eyes and dimples. Darcy enjoyed just staring at him most days unfortunately he had one major flaw. He was stupid, as in dumb as a stump. Although he was in pre-med working his way to being a Nurse, his intellect was far below average. All brawn and no brain, and the possibility of being gay.

"Holy crap, did you hear that?" He exclaimed to Darcy. She just had this goofy grin as he spoke.

"Yeah, it crashed through my ceiling," she said very nonchalantly, "I think it hit the basement floor, I was gunna go and check it out - want to come?" she asked pointing to the bottom of the stairwell. He gave a shrug and followed on behind Darcy as they both made their way to the basement. Darcy was in the lead and Travis followed behind like a good boy, although she could hear him mumbling about how this was freaking him out and that he hoped nothing jumped out at them. In saying that a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Travis let loose a scream that sounded like it should be coming from Darcy, his hand going to hold her in front of him. Although she enjoyed him holding her, being used as a human meat shield wasn't exactly romantic.

"Relax, it was just the ceiling," she said shinning her light on the wreckage. Travis relaxed and let out a soft huff, fanning himself to calm his nerves.

"I knew that," he said puffing out his chest. Darcy rolled her eyes and continued to creep towards the crash site. The cement was busted and there actually was a giant hole in the ground. The pipes had been burst on many floors so the water rained down and into the hole. She gulped down a hard spot in her throat and continued to creep. Travis was close behind her slightly pushing her closer and closer. Soon they were close enough to see down and into the broken cement.

Darcy shined her flashlight down and into the hole, but all she could see was smoke and rubble, nothing to indicate what had fallen through - that was until it jumped out at her. Darcy and Travis were thrown back both of them screaming bloody murder. Travis managed not to hit the ground but that didn't stop his high pitched scream.

Darcy on the other hand was pinned to the ground by something; she had cracked her head off the cement so it was hard to focus on what had happened. She let out a lazy moan and rolled her head trying to sit up but her wrists were pinned painfully down, hands and nails digging into her flesh to keep her where she was. Darcy managed to regain focus on what was pinned to her; the first thing that stood out to her was the crystal green eyes. She was held there by those large orbs wide and commanding, the rest of her captor was hidden by blood and dirt, his mouth contorted into a snarl and his face covered in muck and blood from various cuts all over face and body, his hair had somehow maintained its slick look but his clothes were torn and messy. What would expect after falling through an apartment building.

Wait.

He'd fallen through an apartment building, how was he still alive. He released his grip on her hands and before she could ask him a question she felt his hands grab her throat choking her. She coughed and wheezed but he didn't let up on the assault.

"Where am I?" he demanded. Darcy tried to tell him but his grip was too tight breath let alone talk, she saw blotches in her vision and it didn't help that he shook her violently to get an answer from her.

"Tell me!" he yelled. Darcy gave one last gasp trying to get him to realize that he was choking her but he didn't clue in. She felt herself on the verge of blacking out until she heard a loud crack and saw a piece of wood split over the guy choking hers head. His crystal eyes flashed bright and then went dim as he dropped onto her. Darcy was relieved that he'd stopped choking her, but now he was crushing her with his body. Darcy managed to wiggle a bit out from under him to see Travis holding a broken slab of wood. His eyes wide he kept looking back and forth between the wood and the man on top of Darcy. She thought he was going to piss his pants honestly.

"Did I kill him?" he asked. His voice quivered at the thought.

"I don't know, you're the med student!' Darcy yelled at him. She continued to try and weasel out from under the man but she couldn't move any more than she already had.

"Mind helping me out here," she asked. Travis dropped the board and headed over to reach down and pick up the man, he seemed to be having a hard time.

"Anytime now," Darcy said impatiently. Travis continued to try and lift him, but all it accomplished was nearly bursting a blood vessel in his forehead.

"He's a lot heavier than he looks," he said grunting between his teeth. Darcy continued to wiggle as he got the man at least off her legs. She slipped out from under him and once Travis saw that she was free he dropped him. Darcy and Travis both winced at the loud thud and small crack that could be heard from the body. Maybe he should have put him down slower.

Darcy and Travis stood there staring down at the man contemplating what they should do. In a few moments Darcy suspected the police and the super would be here to investigate.

"We need to get him up to my apartment," Darcy announced. Travis gave her an aghast look like she had just asked for him to perform a two fingered test. She continued to stare him down; Travis gave her a few grunts, groans and hand jesters before he gave up and trudged over to the man.

Darcy assisted in grabbing the mysterious man by his shoulders while Travis grabbed his feet. They bought heaved and managed to pick him up but his back still dragged across the ground, which could prove to be a problem when attempting to get up the stairs.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Darcy announced. Travis continued to grunt as he wobbled trying to pick up the man a bit higher.

"There is a bright side?" he asked. Darcy gave a peppy smile to Travis.

"Yeah, if we fix him up, maybe he won't sue you for nearly killing him with that wooden board,"

"You're such an optimist ..."

"I know, now start dragging!"

**PLEASE!** Read and review, just so I know how I'm doing !

x Wolph


	2. Chapter 2

**Powerless**

**Rating**: T (subject to change for later chapters)

**Pairing**: Loki/Darcy, Jane/Thor

**Genre**: Humor/Drama (Drama is near the end)

**Summary**: After escaping the Abyss, Loki finds himself trapped on Midgard, powerless and in the apartment of an angry political science student.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I would have had this sooner, but like my BETA finals are just around the corner. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to BETA this chapter yet and I really wanted to get it out, I've gotten a couple more chapters done and have shipped them off to my BETA so hopefully I'll get them BETA'ed sooner than this one. I apologize for the mistakes ! and I want to Thank EVERYONE who reviewed, I was so excited to see that this wasn't a flop ! **Note** translations are at the bottom of the page !

**Chapter Two**

About 30 minutes later both Travis and Darcy had managed to get their unconscious guest up the stairs, although Darcy feared they might have sent him into a coma with the amount of times they smashed his head off the stairs. Travis looked like he was going to faint when they crossed the thresh hold of her apartment, dropping his legs with a loud thud. Darcy felt his weight increase, nearly dropping her half and gave Travis a dirty look.

"What?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. Darcy rolled her eyes and continued to drag the mysterious man to around the wreckage in her apartment, making her way to her bedroom.

"At least help me get him onto the bed!" she yelled out into the hallway. Travis came in reluctantly and reached down to grab his feet again. They both counted to three and swung him violently onto the bed. Darcy watched as he bounced and nearly toppled off the bed. She jumped and grabbed his coat-shirt whatever it was and struggled to roll him back over so he didn't fall off the bed. Once he was situated Darcy fell back against her bed next to him panting like she just did a 5k marathon.

"Kay! I'm gone, have fun," he said turning to head out.

"Where do you think you're going?" She yelled at him before chasing him down to drag him back to the bedroom, 'if only this occurring for other reason' she silently prayed. Travis gave her a genuine look of confusion.

"I helped you get him up stairs; I thought that was all I needed to do?" Darcy arched a brow at that comment, was he really that stupid.

"Uhm, aren't you going to check out our patient in there?"

"Why he seems fine,"

"Fine?" Darcy screeched. Travis covered his ears the second her voice went high pitched.

"Do you see the hole he fell through?" she yelled again pointing towards the mess of her living room. Travis chewed on his bottom lip, she had a point but he really didn't want to be around that guy when he woke up, especially since he was the one to knock him out.

"Besides, isn't there some kind of code you murses follow or something?"

"Murse?" Travis questioned.

"Murse, you know male nurse..." she said with a shrug. Travis wanted to comment but just let out a sigh and felt his shoulders fall forward in defeat. She was right, there was some kind of warped code to help people who need it.

"Let me get my kit..." he said before leaving her apartment to fetch what he needed to examine the man in the back room. Darcy stood in her wrecked living room surveying the damages. She had maybe a couple plates left, her TV and coffee table were destroyed, couch was covered in plaster, all of her books were wrecked with water damage and all of her nick-knacks had fallen from their positions and either shattered or had chips broken off them. She wanted to cry, luckily she had insurance she just hoped that it would cover all the damages.

In the distance she could hear sirens coming towards her building, soon the cops would be here, the super was probably already stalking the halls losing his shit over the mess of things.

Darcy rubbed her temples and made her way back towards the bedroom to see her guest still passed out on her bed. She made a turn for the bathroom and snatched a cloth, she tried to turn on the taps but nothing came through. She let out another sigh and skipped out to the living room to put the cloth close to one of the busted pipes. Wetting it she headed back to the bedroom and took a seat next to the still figure.

Darcy reached out and wiped away the blood and grim that had coated his face. She hissed at the handsome face she had unearthed. His face was perfect, high cheek bones, pink lips and a complexion she'd kill for. She continued to wipe away the grime and soon his face was completely exposed, she only wished that she could see those bright eyes one more time.

It was almost like the Gods heard her pleas and within seconds her guest's eyes snapped open. Darcy jumped and he attempted to jerk himself to sit up. Darcy didn't know what kind of damage he had done to his body so she flung her own arm out to knock him back down onto the bed which caused another cry to exit his lips. He contorted in pain twisting and turning to try and escape it. Darcy reached out to try and pin him to bed to keep from doing any more damage than what he had already done.

"For the love of Christ stop moving!" She yelled at him. Her guest didn't let up on his rolling and she thought she might have to knock him out again. He kept yelling and screaming in a language she couldn't understand, only a few English words making it through his lips. She struggled to keep him still and soon her guest gave up on his movement, because all it did was cause more pain. He turned his glare back on Darcy, yelling at her again in this strange language.

"I don't understand you!" she yelled back. He was taken aback by her comment and began to fight her hold. Darcy wasn't strong, at all she needed help opening a pickle jar so the fact she hadn't lost her grip on her house guest was amazing, but she figured he was a little fatigued by his fall. She kept her arms on him and sighed in relief when she heard Travis open her door and head on back in.

"Sorry, got stopped by the cops wanted to know if my apartment had been pulverized as well, how's our guest-AH! He's awake!" Travis nearly lost his bag at the realization that the man he knocked out moments ago was wiggling and screaming at Darcy. He stood back away from the bed a bit anxious to come closer.

"Relax he doesn't know that you're the one who knocked him out." Her guest turned to stare at Darcy before turning his glare on Travis yelling at him as well. Travis gave Darcy a dead pan stare.

"Now he does," he said motioning towards the house guest who continued to squirm, "And he doesn't appreciate you hold him down."

Darcy arched a brow at Travis, he could actually understand what he was saying?

"You mean you understand this guys gibberish?" Travis rolled his eyes coming close to the bed. He dropped his medical bag on the edge getting a wary look from the man in Darcy's arms.

"Its not gibberish, its Norwegian ... or at least a dialect of it, some of the words he uses I don't understand but I get the jist," he said settling down next to his bag and opening it up to pull out some gauze, polysporine, a stitch kit and splints.

"Well then could you ask him to calm down," she said struggling against his movements.

"Stopp flytting eller du kommer til å skade deg selv mer." This caught the man's attention, but command only made him angrier, if that was possible. Sitting up as best as he could he snarled towards Travis.

"Du tør kommandoen meg patetisk menneske," he spat back. Travis was taken aback which only got a look from Darcy.

"What did he say?" she asked, but Travis ignored her to finish his conversation with the house guest.

"Jeg er en sykepleier, jeg bare prøver å hjelpe. Du må roe ned," he said raising his hands to reassure the man. He only sent another glare in his direction.

"Jeg Loke Odinson, jeg trenger ikke din hjelp dødelige, nå krever jeg du slipper meg!" he screamed at him. Travis arched a brow at that comment, this man thought himself to be Loki as in the God of Mischief Loki. He didn't seem to be calming down to Travis turned to his last resort. Reaching into his medical bag he searched around for a fresh syringe and a small bottle of morphine. When the man saw this he freaked out.

"Slipp meg!" he kept screaming over and over. Darcy was barely able to hold him down when his elbow shot out and knocked her right in the face. Darcy dropped to the ground clutching the possibly busted cheek bone. First her head, now this.

"Darcy! I need you to hold him!" Travis yelled. Darcy managed to get back up and saw that Travis was attempting to get the needle in his arm but the man kept fighting him, as in literally fighting him, Travis caught a blow in the jaw which sent him tumbling off the bed. The man attempted to get up again crying out in pain but Darcy lunged. She dropped on top of him straddling his waist and pinning his hands under her knees. She forced all of her weight down and clenched her thighs to hold him still, her hands shoved down on his chest. She felt the slick texture of blood, he had opened a few wounds. He continued to yell at her, possibly calling her a couple names but Darcy held her ground. She reached down to roll one of his torn sleeves to expose the pale arm, it was filled with defined muscle which was struggling against her knees.

"Anytime Travis," she called down. He struggled back onto the bed, blood dripping from his chin, he must have caught his tongue between his teeth when he was knocked in the jaw. Travis let out a growl before he came up with the needle to inject it into the man's arm.

"Slipp meg!" he continued to yell. He kept struggling but within minutes Darcy felt his fight decrease, his words slurred and those gorgeous green eyes fluttered. A few minutes passed and his body went limp beneath her. Darcy took that as a signal to get up and off their patient. She pressed her hand on the bed spread and watched as red hand prints were left. Her pants were in no better shape, it looked really gross to be honest. Travis just stared at her looking a wee bit disgusted.

"I'll let you change," he said with a lisp. His tongue was swollen from getting hit. Darcy put on a smile as he left her bedroom and the second he was gone she cursed herself. She had killed every hope, shot or chance of Travis thinking of her as dating material. Darcy turned and kicked her dresser which was bad idea since she knocked it off a metal handle. She bounced around cursing and yelling before she calmed down and limped over to grab a new set of pants from her dresser.

Turning to double check the man on her bed was out cold she swapped her blood covered kittens for flannel. She thought about washing them, but the blood was everywhere and in awkward places, even if she cleaned them you'd see the stain. She sighed and threw her pants in the nearest garbage.

"You owe me a new pair," she mumbled to the still man on the bed. Heading over to the door she peaked out to see Travis attempting to clean up the living room with a broom.

Maybe there was hope.

"I'm good now," Travis turned nodded coming back into the bedroom and taking a seat next to their unconscious friend. Reaching back into the medical kit he pulled out a pair of scissors. He looked down at the man's clothes and turned to hand the scissors to Darcy.

"Go for it," he said with a smile. Darcy arched a brow.

"Why me?"

"You're already covered in blood, the less I am the better," he said crossing his arms over his chest. Darcy rolled her eyes and got back onto the bed to reach forwards to take his shirt in her hands. Darcy began to cut down his shirt, pulling it away to show off the cuts and bruises that covered his body. She bit her lip at the sight of his flesh, one of his ribs looked like it was poking up in a way it wasn't supposed to. She made it all the way down his shirt and stopped at the hem line of his pants. Reaching up Darcy peeled back the tattered shirt and then cut up the sleeves; she didn't want to move him to get the clothes off so cutting them to ribbons seemed to work. After a few short minutes and some awkward stares Darcy had the shirt fully removed.

Travis clapped his hands and took the scissors back placing them in his kit before he reached out to run his fingers across the unconscious mans body to figure out what was wrong with him. Darcy bit her lip, she could honestly say it was kind of hot to watch Travis work, that and both men before her were drop dead gorgeous and the fact the one was basically groping the other one brought back pleasant thoughts of Broke Back Mountain. Darcy missed completely what Travis was saying until he began to snap his fingers in her face.

"Darc, did you hear me?" he asked. She came out of her daze with a sigh.

"Sorry, not a word," she said with a shrug. Travis was obviously annoyed.

"I **said**, he has a couple broken ribs, a ton of lacerations and bruises galore... and that's only his chest, I'm terrified to look at the rest of him," he put on his thinking face trying to figure out where to start. Looking back at the small vile or morphine he seemed to be doing some calculations. With a regretful sigh Travis looked up at Darcy.

"Okay, I'm going to start with the ribs, because he's out cold now... if I wait any longer he might wake up."

Darcy gave a nod, "okay so what do you want from me?"

"You need to hold him down... again, in case he wakes up." Darcy sent a glare Travis's way before she reluctantly came back up to hold down the unconscious man. Travis gulped reaching up to feel around for the broken rib, he had to put it back into place and then splint it before it tried to heal. Darcy saw the hesitation which gave way to fear.

"You've done this before ... right?" Travis gave a violent nod.

"Of course, you know once ... _on a test dummy_," the last part was mumbled but Darcy picked up the term test dummy which caused her eyes to go wide.

"WHAT?" she screeched. Again Travis covered his ears in her yelling; she was just killing the romantic tension between them.

"Well this isn't something you can easily practice for, there are so many variables but hey when I did the exercise I got a 90%," he said with a proud grin.

"What about the other 10%?" Darcy asked. She saw the nervous twitch that Travis was beginning to develop through this line of questioning.

"Well you know... I might have taken too long and poked a couple things that shouldn't have been poked," he said twiddling his thumbs. Darcy felt her stomach drop at the idea of Travis fiddling around with this guys rib and having one puncture an internal organ. But they didn't have anyone else, so Travis would have to do.

"Alright ... just do it, but let's try and not poke organs... alright?" she asked. Travis nodded and stood over the patient his hands pressed firmly over the rib that was protruding up against the skin. Darcy prepared for the worst and held him down as best as she could, the both counted to three and then Travis put all his weight down onto the bone another crack echoing out. Darcy felt her stomach jerk at the noise, and watching Travis try and maneuver the free flowing bone back into place was not a pleasant sight. Throughout the splinting and breaking, their patient only made a small jerk when the initial crack occurred. Sweat dripped from both of their brows, both in fear and excitement.

"Whoo! That was fun, now only two more to go and then we start stitching!" he announced. Darcy moaned and dropped her head against the pillow next to her; she figured this would be a long night.

**XXXX**

2 hours later they were finished and about 10 beers in (each) both of them were intoxicated. They both sat on the one side of her bedroom their backs against the wall staring at the man they had both stitched back together. He was clean (thanks to the sponge bath Darcy volunteered to give him) and patched up (thanks to Travis not fainting while stitching up the gruesome wounds). They sat there drinking their 11th beer, clinking the bottles together in congrats on a job well done. Darcy leaned into Travis's shoulder laughing at the stories he told of his time in pre-med.

"So... when were you in Norwegianny," she said in a slurred voice.

"Norway," he said correcting her, "And I was doing some placement work there."

"Good country, although not a fan of the food... also the language is a bitch," he said taking a swig of his beer. Darcy simply nodded and followed suit in drinking.

"So, what did our lovely house guest say anyhow?" Travis tilted his head trying to remember, Darcy giggled at how slow it took him to recall, but that might be attributed to the booze.

"Same old, same old – screaming at us about touching him, how we were unworthy. Although what I found was funny was that he referred himself as Loki Odinson," and Travis even laughed at that. Darcy just sat there confused. Travis clued in on this when he turned to see her staring at him like he had three heads.

"Loki... you know from Norse Mythology the ultimate prankster and brother to Thor."

'Yum, Thor' that was all Darcy was thinking of currently, how cut that man was. But she registered that the man in her bed might be an Asgardian. She was slowly putting two and two together; after all he fell out of vortex similar to the one that brought Thor here, although Thor landed with much more grace than what can be said for his brother.

"Must be a loon," she mumbled before taking another swig of her beer. After a few more minutes of chatting and drinking Travis stumbled on home and said he'd come and check up on her in the morning. Darcy smiled and waved closing her door behind her. She looked over towards the gaping hole in her floor and leaned down to stare up towards the sky, she saw maybe two or three stars that had nestled in the sky line. She was enjoying the sight until her upstairs neighbor peeked out and glared down towards her.

"Night Mrs. Porter," she said with a wave before moving away from the hole. Her pipes were still busted and spewing water, she just figured that the Super would get to her when he could. For now she was going to go bed. Looking at her couch she knew she couldn't sleep on that, it was gross and soggy now thanks to the pipes. So the only choice was her bedroom. She stumbled back in avoiding the broken plates and closed her door behind her. They had managed to get the blood sheets off and changed them with fresh linen. Her house guest also happened to be nude, all except for a well placed cloth covering a bulge. Darcy can honestly say she couldn't help but peek when Travis was disrobing him from the waist down, and that only got her yelled at. He thought the man needed his privacy, it was bad enough he was unconscious for most of this.

Darcy contemplated sleeping on the floor but it was hardwood and she wanted to be comfortable. She crawled onto the bed shifting a bit so she was close but not touching her guest. She pulled her discarded duvet up and over herself wrapping up in a cocoon. She rested her head next to his, her eyes tracing his face. She couldn't help think how handsome he was, he didn't have the same devilish and brute like looks of his brother, but rather had an elegant and impish face. It begged to be touched and Darcy had to fight all urges to do so. Instead she rolled over with her back to her guest looking back only for a moment to whisper 'Good night' before drifting off to sleep.

**XXXX**

Here is the translated part !

"_**Stop moving or you'll hurt yourself more."**__ This caught the man's attention, but command only made him angrier, if that was possible. Sitting up as best as he could he snarled towards Travis. _

"_**You dare command me pathetic human,"**__ he spat back. Travis was taken aback which only got a look from Darcy._

"_What did he say?" she asked, but Travis ignored her to finish his conversation with the house guest._

"_**I am a nurse, I'm just trying to help. You need to calm down," **__he said raising his hands to reassure the man. He only sent another glare in his direction. _

"_**I am Loki Odinson, I do not need your help mortals, now I demand you release me!" **__he screamed at him. Travis arched a brow at that comment, this man thought himself to be Loki as in the God of Mischief Loki. He didn't seem to be calming down to Travis turned to his last resort. Reaching into his medical bag he searched around for a fresh syringe and a small bottle of morphine. When the man saw this he freaked out. _

"_**Release me!" **__he kept screaming over and over. _

Hope you liked, please leave comments and reviews !

x Wolph


	3. Chapter 3

**Powerless**

**Rating:** T (subject to change for later chapters)

**Pairing:** Loki/Darcy, Jane/Thor

**Genre:** Humor/Drama (Drama is near the end)

**Summary:** After escaping the Abyss, Loki finds himself trapped on Midgard, powerless and in the apartment of an angry political science student.

**Authors Note:** Thank you everybody for your lovely reviews and story alerts, makes me all tingly inside! It means a lot to me that people like this story want to hear more about it. Again I am beta-less due to finals, which I **should** be working on but am neglecting for this story. I apologize for how late this is… and I hope that you find it entertaining!

**I am looking for a new beta **just so that my friend can have his time to work on his assignments, PM me if interested.

**Chapter Three**

Loki felt like he had been put through a meat grinder, although he had never seen one, he had heard the term used many-a-times when a person was in ecruating pain both mentally and physically and where as the mental pain was minimal he felt as if he had broken every bone in his body. He was surprised he had survived the fall; this was a true test of his immortality as he remembered crashing through the roof of a building and continuing on until he reached the bottom with a sickening thud. Although after laying there for a few moments he realized the pain wasn't as bad as before, he actually felt a bit better. Willing his eyes to open it felt like he hadn't seen the sun in forever. His eyes burned at the light that touched them but he continued to try and open them further and further until he could make out the plain light fixture above his head. The sight of that mundane object made him remember just what had happened.

He had escaped the Abyss and travelled to one of the 9 realms. Which one he was still fuzzy on but he could almost assume Midgard as he remembered the sights and sounds just before he crashed into the building. Loki fought every nerve in his body in an attempt to sit up, but in doing this two things were brought to his attention.

One, he was naked and two, he was currently pinned to the bed by a set of long pale legs. If this were any other time in any other place he would enjoy the view but right now he was pissed. Turning his head to the right he was face to face with a mortal woman who had flung herself over him in her sleep. He could appreciate her ethereal beauty; she had long thick locks of brown hair, a pale complexion and full pink lips. The only thing he felt marred her skin was the ugly bruise that had formed on top of her cheek bone. He flashed back to when he was fighting with a mortal who was trying to pin him down and how he had struck her in the face. That must be this woman.

Listening closely he could hear the soft snore she had developed, her body snuggling closer and closer to him. He leaned back trying to get away from her but his body was still sore so he didn't have much of an option on where to go. He shook her with his shoulder as her head was pressed firmly against it.

"Mortal..." he said. She didn't move, he tried again shaking his shoulder to get her to awaken.

"Mortal!"

Still she didn't move. Loki let out an angry sigh before rolling as best as he could over so his lips were by her ear, taking a deep breath her screamed.

"WAKE UP!"

Her head nearly clocked him right in the jaw as she flung herself up and over. Darcy flew off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud, which brought a smirk to Loki's lips. He could hear her mumbling about her heart and a small feminine hand reached up grabbing her bed and hauling herself up to see that her guest had awoken.

Darcy was anything but a morning person, and being screamed at to be woken up was not a great way to start the day.

"You're awake," she growled in his direction. Darcy pushed herself to stand up towering over the bed. Sometime during the night she had removed her pants and she stood before him in her tank top and pink underwear. Loki couldn't help himself as he titled his head to get a better view. Darcy looked down to realize that she was missing her pants, she was too tired to care so instead she folded her arms over her chest, glaring back at him.

"Perv," she said. Loki was not familiar with this term his brows furrowed trying to figure out what she had just called him, by her body language it was an insult that made him angry. His eyes hardened and his lips curled back.

"Watch your tongue wench"

Darcy rolled her eyes to this, like he was the first person to threaten her.

"So you do speak English," Darcy stated. Loki gave her a confused look.

"Before, you were talking all Norwegian -ish now you're speaking English"

Loki cursed himself, when he fell from the Abyss he must have had his brain scrambled a bit after all the last time he had truly visited Earth was back during Nordic times. It was only recently when he was stuck in the Abyss that he attempted to reach out into Midgard to find an escape that he realized the world had changed much.

Loki rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, suddenly feeling exhausted. He leaned back against the bed attempting to get comfortable and gather his thoughts.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked. Loki had almost forgotten that he was currently butt naked, but the breeze that filtered through the room reminded him. Darcy arched a brow, yes he was indeed still naked, and she noticed that the bed sheet Travis had tied around his waist was shifting to reveal his toned abdominal muscles, underneath the splint they'd made around his ribs. She couldn't help but stare, and chew on her finger nail to keep the dirty thoughts under control.

"Uhm, the garbage." Loki's eyes went wide; the wench had the nerve to throw his clothes out. No matter he would use his magic's to conjure up another set. Snarling at her he laid back and closed his eyes concentrating on building clothes for himself. But nothing happened. In fact from where Darcy was standing it looked like he was having issues.

"Uhm, you okay?"

"Silence, I must concentrate!" he yelled at her before returning to his attempts to conjure his clothing.

"Alright ... just try not the wet the bed," she said while she went through her dresser to find clothes for today. Loki could kill her for that comment but he found himself worrying more about the fact that he couldn't conjure any kind of magic, _any_ kind. He turned to glare at Darcy who was examining a pair of skinny jeans.

"What have you done to me," he yelled. Darcy turned to give him another confused look.

"Other than nurse your ungrateful ass back to health? Nothing," she said returning to her clothes. Loki felt his anger boil over at this woman, he used what little strength he had to fly off the bed and rush her. His hands outstretched he snatched her throat in his grasp which caught Darcy by surprise. She reached up to try and pry his hands from her throat. He stared down at her with those darkening eyes, his grip increasing as he shook her.

"Don't lie to me wench, what have you done to me," he demanded. Darcy struggled to breath, again. This was the second time this man choked her, but at least this time he wasn't as tight and strong, he actually felt weaker. But that didn't matter because he was still choking her and demanding answers. Didn't he get that if she couldn't breathe she couldn't talk.

Lucky for her she heard Travis come in through the front door announcing his presence and that he'd brought breakfast. Darcy tried to cry out, but lucky for her he barged into her room. Dropping the coffee's he had in hand Travis tried to pull Loki's hands from Darcy's throat screaming at him to let her go. Darcy was worried they were going to snap her neck with their struggle but Travis pulled a dirty move and shoved his elbow into one of the damaged ribs that he had set back into place last night. Loki bellowed out in pain which cause him to release Darcy but turn around and smash his fist into Travis's face. He fell back and over the bed, Loki stalking him with predatory movements.

"You'll regret that mortal," he snarled coming back down to punch Travis in the face. Darcy struggled to get to her feet and pulled her dresser drawer out to look through its contents. She looked back up to see Loki punching Travis viciously, her friend attempting to block his blows but failing. Darcy turned to feel her hand draw over the familiar black plastic that had saved her many a times. She stood up with the small device in her hands, loading a cartridge into the front end of the device. She was looking to get a clear shot but currently the man was wailing on Travis who was starting to look worse for wear.

"HEY JACKASS!" Darcy screamed at him. Loki dropped Travis from his hands and turned on Darcy, his lips contorted in a deadly snarl he started towards her ignoring the small plastic device in her hand. He was a God, what could she possibly do to him.

Darcy saw the raw determination in his stance and then fact he stormed towards her didn't help any, so she pulled the trigger.

Loki can honestly say he'd been struck by lightning, but even then it didn't hurt as much as this.

He looked down to see two prongs that had lodged themselves in his upper thigh, at first he thought nothing of it until the current passed through the small wires attached to the plastic device Darcy held in her hands. His entire body went ridged, the current locking his muscles and tendons in his body. He convulsed for about a minute and then collapsed in a naked heap on the floor unconscious yet again.

Darcy struggled to breath taking in what she had just done. She had tasered another Asgardian. She reached up and ejected the small cartridge blowing on it like the end of a smoking gun. Travis struggled to sit up, and Darcy got to see what kind of a mess Loki had made of his face. It wasn't that bad but she knew that Travis would have a black eye by tomorrow. She smiled proudly standing there with her taser in her hand.

Travis just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You tasered him!" he yelled. Darcy rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You're welcome," she said throwing her taser onto the bed.

"Darc you could have killed him!"

"I aimed for the thigh, I'm not stupid, plus it got him off of you," she said heading back over to Loki's form. Yup he was butt naked and although she felt the burn of attraction she was getting really sick of this man choking her. Travis didn't say anything to that because in truth she had saved his life. That man hit like Mac truck, he was amazed his face wasn't messed up anymore than it was. He sighed and bent down motioning for Darcy to help him get him back on the bed. With a heave and a hoe they managed to toss him back on the bed.

Travis reached over to pull the taser tongs out of his thigh and cover him up a bit for modesty. He went to check his vitals to make sure that Darcy didn't accidently kill him with the electric shock.

"He seems stable ... what happened anyway?" he asked. Darcy shrugged.

"I don't know, what minute he was being a perv the next minute he was freaking out about his clothes and then jumped me and not in the fun sense." Travis nodded and turned towards her door to and picked up the dropped sandwiches and coffee, cleaning it up as best as could.

"You know what this means right?" she stated. Travis just looked up at her with a raise eye brow. Darcy motioned towards the bed sheet that was the only thing keeping Loki modest.

"When he wakes up, he better have some pants on."

**X X X X**

Loki had been knocked out, again. He was getting really sick of this, even so more of the mortals that had been housing him. He didn't know what that vile woman had done to him, but he was sure he wasn't going to give her the chance to do it again. It felt like his body had been invaded and that it was clashing with his nerves and natural magics in his body. Yes he could still feel his connection with magic, but whether or not he could access it was another story.

Loki opened his eyes to the blinding light one more time. This time he found himself alone in the bedroom, and looking down he was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a strange shirt folded neatly next to him. He attempted to push himself up, but found it difficult. After struggling for a couple moments he managed to get up into the sitting position. The added weight on his body made all of the pain come back. He let out a hiss as his finger grazed the white bandage across his chest. What had happened?

Earlier when he had awoken he was running off anger and adrenalin when he assaulted the mortal woman, then she electrocuted him.

He looked around the bedroom trying to find some sort of reflective material so that he could see himself. He found a tall mirror off and into the corner with a shawl draped over it. Willing his body to stand, Loki shuffled over to the mirror slowly, gasping for breath as he did so. He managed to get close enough to pull the shawl away and hissed at the sight of himself. He was covered in white bandages, his entire chest wrapped tightly and two pieces of wooden dowels sticking out to support it. His body was bruised and ugly, even his face had a sickly look; his eyes were hollow and concaved. He had a couple scratches here and there but for the most part he was a walking bruise. He was terrified to examine himself anymore and tossed the shawl back over the mirror.

Limping towards the door Loki exited out in the living room which looked like it had just survived one of Thor's temper tantrums. At first he was worried that he would cut his feet on glass but he found that the ground had been swept and various piles littered the floor but none had been picked up. In the center of all of this was the giant hole in the ceiling and floor which he can only assume was where he came from. He leaned against the wall for support struggling to breathe and collect himself on what was happening and where he was.

"Morning," he heard a chipper voice call. Turning Loki saw that the wench who had electrocuted him was perched up on a stool drinking from a mug and tapping violently on something in front of her. He arched his back and turned to glare at her, but the second she noticed this offensive stance she pulled out that demonic little plastic torture device.

Darcy waved the taser in front of him.

"I don't think so, now behave or I'm gunna zap you again and this time I'll aim higher." Loki felt the small wound on his thigh burn at the thought of that. Loki stalked around the kitchen counter to avoid contact with the woman.

Darcy watched her jumpy house guest closely, her finger placed firmly on her taser just in case. Sure she promised Travis she wouldn't use it again on him, but he wasn't the one stuck with the crazed man. The crazed shirtless man. Darcy couldn't help but enjoy the view; although he was covered in bandages and bruises she could still see the toned body beneath it all. He was coiled and ready to strike.

"If you're hungry there is a box of poptarts up in the second cabinet," she said pointing towards the small row of white cabinets.

Loki turned to where she was pointing and opened up the cupboards to see what she was talking about. Needless to say at her selection of food made Loki miss the feasts of Asgard even more than usual. She had four boxes of kraft dinner, expired soup packets, soda crackers and three boxes of these so-called 'poptarts'. Loki reluctantly reached out to grab the box, pulling out the silver package. He stared at it for a moment looking up at Darcy who made a ripping motion with her hands. Loki followed suit and nearly lost the two pastries as they flung in the air. He managed to catch the one but it crumbled in his hands, the other was lost to the ground.

Darcy gave him a peeved look, only to meet it with his own of annoyance.

It was war of the glares.

Loki chose to ignore her and to try and enjoy the minuscule meal he had. Dipping his head down he ate the broken pastry from his hand, he was disgusted with himself eating in such an undignified manner although his disgust for his manners could never compare to the taste of this pastry.

Darcy watched as Loki's face contorted looking like he just bit into a sour lemon. Seconds later he turned his head and spat out the remains of the poptart and dropped the rest on the floor kicking it away from his person.

"Hey! That was my last strawberry!" Darcy yelled at him.

"That was the most vile, disgusting thing I've ever ingested. I required real sustenance," he demanded. Darcy arched a brow; leaning back she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you're SOL because that's all I got." Loki let out a snort, which caused Darcy to give her own little giggle; it wasn't attractive but just funny to watch.

"Fine, go out and fetch me something suitable. I will await your return," he said turning to head back to the bedroom. He still couldn't use his magic's otherwise he would have simply conjured the necessary nutrition.

"Excuse me?" He heard Darcy call after him. Turning Loki saw the defiant look she gave to him, and after being around Sif for so long he knew that 'hell no' look when he saw it. Hand on cocked hip, arched brow and parted lips. She was going to fight him for all she was worth. Loki didn't want to deal with this right now; he needed to figure out what happened to his magic.

"You heard me wench, go get me proper food," he yelled over his shoulder. He managed to get the door open before he slammed shut on him, a pale hand extended out hold the door closed to him. He followed the pale hand to an arm, and then a shoulder, then the curve of a collar bone before moving up the hollow throat and into two lovely brown eyes. Correction, angry brown eyes. He dwarfed her in size, in fact she had to crane her neck to look up at him at this angle, but that didn't calm the fire that had built in her eyes, he could feel the anger caressing his skin with the proximity between them.

"Okay, I'm not one to complain (much) after all, you fell from the sky and crashed through an apartment building only to wake up with random people surrounding you and HEY! I can forgive the two times you've tried to choke me to death, but!" She yelled pointing her finger towards his face, "I hear that wench word come out of your mouth one more time buddy, and I'll taser you in the balls - got me?"

Loki had thought about killing her. It could be pretty easy too, just reach out and with one good yank snap that pretty neck of hers but then he'd be left in a foreign land with a corpse as a companion. Sure he had travelled to Midgard on occasion, but never actually spent some time here. He turned away from the door and allowed himself to loom over her in a threatening manner.

"I could crush you mortal, break every bone without a second thought and then rebuild you only to do it again," he snarled. Darcy stood her ground pulling her hand back and crossing her arms under her full chest.

"Fine, but while you're doing all that, mind fixing the hole in my apartment building you just so happened to make?"

She called his bluff.

Loki felt his face twist and contort into a wide variety of facial expressions but he couldn't find one that would accurately depict how angry and frustrated he currently was with this woman. Every fiber in his body want to smash her, but small sliver of him wanted to laugh and enjoy her defiance, again a small sliver, the rest of him was still angry. He pulled back from Darcy and her bedroom door stomping off in a huff.

"You are not worthy of my attentions," he snarled back at her before turning to head into the kitchen, catching her sticking her pink tongue out at him and slamming her bedroom door closed upon entering it.

If only he had his magic.

**X X X X **

Loki sat in the kitchen attempting to work the electronic device in front of him, but whenever he pressed a button a loud bing would echo from the machine and then a small pop-up would explode on the screen, over and over again. Loki felt his frustration building; this vile little device didn't know who it was messing with. After three failed attempts to close the window he snatched the device and started to violently shake it letting out a cry while doing so. He dropped the device on the table with a thud and the screen flashed black.

Great, now he had broken it. Loki pinched his nose trying to calm himself but it was proving to be much more difficult than usual. The faint click of a door closing brought him back to this world, lifting his head to see his hostess come around the corner, the green shirt in her hand.

She had changed her appearance, dressed in a purple shirt and jeans she had been examining earlier. Her hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands cascading down her face to cup her full cheeks, a scarf tied around her next to cover what looked to be bruises peaking over the soft ruffles. No doubt from his own hands. Loki could admire her beauty (for a mortal) but then she opened that mouth of hers and her appearance would turn sour.

"You still hungry?" she asked. Her hip cocked out and an annoyed look painted across her face.

"Famished," he said with a bit of a smirk. Darcy rolled her eyes before dropping the shirt next to him.

"Put that on and come with me, we'll grab Travis and snag you some shoes to wear to the diner," she said with her back turned to Loki. Carefully stepping around the wreckage that laid before her she reached into a small crystal bowl dusted with plaster and snatched out some keys. "No shirt, no shoes, no service so hurry up I'm starving,"

Loki gave her another glare pulling the shirt up over his head and down onto his form, smoothing out the fabric. He stood up from the stool and moved towards the door. Darcy went to turn the knob only stop and reach up towards Loki's head. Before her hand could even come within inches he snatched her wrist in his tight grip.

"Jebus, relax buddy," she huffed. Loki held her wrist firm and pulled down away from him.

"You are not to touch me without permission," he growled releasing her wrist from his own grasp. Darcy fumed and yanked the door open.

"Fine, live with the random bits of plaster in your hair," she said storming out of her apartment. Loki reluctantly followed behind her, closing the door behind him.

**X X X X **

Yay for Darcy and Loki interaction! Boo for Loki being an ass! … Don't worry he'll get more entertaining but for now he's just a douche. Chapter 4 will have SHIELD! YAY! Couldn't run from them forever now could they. Please review! They make me happy during this dark time of essay writings.

x Wolph


End file.
